captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuki Sorimachi
反町 一樹 |image= Sorimachi Japan (DT).png|Olympic Japan Sorimachi.jpg|1983 |nationality=Japanese |birthday=July 26 |height=175cm (BWY), 168cm (JBC, BF) |weight=59kg (BWY), 56kg (JBC, BF) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 61 "Ace's Specialty" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Vissel Kobe |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=Youth |past_team_2=All Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Toho Academy high school |past_level_4=Jr. Youth |past_team_4=All Japan Jr. Youth |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Toho Academy middle school }} Kazuki Sorimachi (反町 一樹, Sorimachi Kazuki) is a Vissel Kobe footballer who rose to prominence during his days at the Toho Academy high school and the Toho Academy middle school playing alongside Kojiro Hyuga and Takeshi Sawada, appearing for the first time during the Boys' Fight story arc. Description He is best known to be a two-top forward with Hyuga in Boys' Fight arc, even as far as to replace Hyuga as striker while he was gone and do combination play with Takeshi. He has later being seen as substitute forward for All Japan Jr. Youth, All Japan Youth and Olympic Japan. Sorimachi's design is very similar to Taro Misaki, except that his skin tone and hair color are normally darker in the anime and his personality traits are a bit tougher and less delicate. Boys' Fight arc As Hyuga was not allowed to play in the middle school tournament, Sorimachi had to play as the ace striker to lead the team to the final. Although his shots are not really deadly (a normal Tiger Shot is twice as powerful as his goal shots), he is good at scoring, since many assistances are made by Takeshi Sawada, Toho middle school's gamemaker. J Boys' Challenge arc After the 16th National middle school championship, Sorimachi was selected as a member of All Japan Jr. Youth by Tatsuo Mikami. He went through the training camp, and became a member of the All Japan Jr. Youth. Then, he participated as a regular only on the European tour prior to the U16 World Championship. He was a regular in the friendly match against Hamburger SV. During the Championship, he acted as a substitute player and was used twice. In the semifinals of the International Jr. World Cup against France Jr. Youth, he was uses as an starting member and then replaced during the match for one of the Tachibana twins. He, together with the Japanese National Team, eventually became junior world champion after beating West Germany Jr. Youth. Battle of World Youth arc Sorimachi, like his companions Hyuga, Wakashimazu and Takeshi, attended the Toho Academy high school, being able to obtain a V3 in all national high school tournaments. In the finals of the high school tournament against Nankatsu high school (playing against gamemaker Misaki and captain Ryo Ishizaki) he was the one who scored the tying goal for Toho after an assistance by Hyuga. He was a substitute member of the All Japan Youth (U-20 national team). Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, he signed a contract with the club Vissel Kobe in the J-League. Golden-23 arc {To be updated} Special techniques *'Diving Head' *'Direct Jumping Volley' *'Dribble' Games exclusive *'Shooting Star' (Gekito no Kiseki) Gallery |-|CT= Sorimachi ep88 (1983) 0.jpg Toho Middle School (CT).jpg Kojiro Takeshi ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Sorimachi - Toho Mid School.jpg |-|SCT, films= Nankatsu_(SCT)_2.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 1.jpg |-|2001= Toho MS (2001).jpg Sorimachi Toho (2001).jpg Sorimachi ep17 (2001) 0.jpg |-|Manga= Sorimachi ch77 (CT).jpg|Sorimachi's shot Toho_High_School.jpg|Toho Academy high school |-|Illustrations= Toho HS (DT).png Sorimachi - Toho Mid. School.jpg Nankatsu_HS_vs_Toho_HS_(DT).png Player_71278.png Trivia *He was named John Michael in the Latin American dub and Eddie Brikes in Europe. He was named Michael Sorimachi in USA. *He has a great physical resemblance with Misaki, only with a bit more rough nature. External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Kazuki Sorimachi Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc Category:Players of J1 League Category:Players from Japan